


$400,000

by bingeling



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney Crosby will have to adjust to wearing his new league-mandated helmet, which looks mysteriously like Gary Bettman clutching his head like a tarsier monkey while hissing "nobody touch him!"<br/>— <a href="http://www.downgoesbrown.com/2013/01/2013-nhl-season-preview-eastern.html"><em>Down Goes Brown</em></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	$400,000

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly, quick doodle. But there needs to be more Hockey fanart on the Archive, so I'm posting it regardless. ;)
> 
> First thing I've drawn in Hockey fandom: Gary Bettman. I'll let that speak for itself...


End file.
